SwerveStar's Characters
SwerveStar (sometimes just Swerve) is notable for his outrageously large repertoire of characters, dwarfing any user's roster at 40 named characters having appeared, more characters being mentioned. This is because a large portion of the characters come from a separate world from a "Manga styled comic" of his own design. The world itself is called "Fanterra", but people usually refer to the name of the country, Merippon (A cross between "America" and "Nippon" which is Japanese for Japan). Major Characters Swerve The user's author avatar. Easily the second fastest guy in the city, under Manty, but he tires out ridiculously easy. He leads Team Swerve, and claims to be a Ninja-Pirate. Nonsense, right? He has various tastes in weapons, and seems to have a wide range of skills, such as cooking, chopping wood, imitations and thievery. He's especially good at playing video games and drawing. When in battle, he uses a variety of weapons, but usually Kunai or Cutlasses. He can also summon the Swerve Star vehicle (as seen in Kirby Air Ride) to move even faster than when he's on foot. Poppy A fairy from Merippon who is also a ninja. Despite her extremely feminine appearance, she's very good at fighting and has apparently killed a few men. She's romantically involved with Notar but doesn't seem to want to be Zara's enemy. She's a very nice person overall, but tries to defend what she has to defend with all her power. She lives on top of a VERY difficult to scale plateau, so she had a lift installed to help get to her house. In battle, she uses Kunai and Fireball Jutsus. Rain Rain is a somewhat shy Vampire girl at first. Once you get to know her, she's much more upbeat and outward. Rain is very friendly, and really likes Cherry Soda. She has very powerful fangs, apparently capable of cutting steel. She's very frightened of being alone in combat, but when she's with others, she's more than happy to fight violently. She can fight with her claws and fangs, and uses Dark Magic. Her bites WON'T make people Vampires, and she's unaffected by most Vampire weaknesses. Murasashi Apparently one of SwerveStar's favorite characters, Murasashi is a fairy girl from Merippon who is always seen with bubblegum. She's very shy and has a very low self esteem. No, I mean VERY low. Jay has feelings for her. She always seems to be chewing V+Z Brand Gum, and seems to enjoy using it to entertain herself in various ways (usually just blowing bubbles, but once she started to juggle unchewed gumballs). She looks up to Vena. Murasashi can actually use her bubblegum in battle, for it is MAGIC bubblegum. Bubbles blown from it can be used as bombs, shields, prisons, and sometimes just a ball for sports. Kukaki Kukaki is a Succubus woman who feeds without killing. She is a standard, stereotypical Succubus, but despite actually being evil, she fights for good. She's also a bisexual, no joke. When she was introduced, it was mostly for comic relief, but she slowly evolved into a sort of main character. Kukaki is able to manipulate and enter people's dreams. She feels guilt over manipulating the Professor's dream in the past In battle, she can turn invisible. She'll generally try to infatuate enemies, love magic or otherwise. Her main forms of attack are usually using a kiss that drains stamina and energy, or blowing exploding kisses. She's also recently learned to use some dark magic and a little wind magic. She can constrict an enemy with dark smoke, or blow foes around with gusts of wind. Her wings are also pretty powerful. Marissa Marissa is a bright, cheery girl, who tries to make a friend whenever possible. Apparently, she's also one of Swerve's favorite characters. She's usually seen hanging out with Fauna when she's in the city. Her best friend of all is Lara, who she's practically sisters with. She's actually a siren, but she's tone deaf. Murasashi is trying to fix it, and progress is... Well, unsteady. Marissa loves using love magic to confound her enemies by infatuating them. She can also heal allies with love magic and with a normal alignment spell called "Healing Ring". She also is trying to learn to use illusions and can use one wind alignment spell pretty well. She also downright loves magic bubblegum, maybe more than even Murasashi. Baru A hero from Merippon. Baru is the main character of Demon Crescent and kind of a big deal, but just looking at him, he looks more like a normal teen. He tries to help out whenever possible. He has the spirit of a siren woman named "Cho" bound to his body. In battle he uses his sword, Allister. His favorite tactic is to set it on fire then slash his enemies. However, he doesn't have the heart to kill anything. Minor Characters Diamond A member of Team Swerve and apparently Swerve's Apprentice. She's a cheerful Kirby who acts younger than she actually is. She uses bombs and ice powers. Ninko A member of Team Swerve. A ninja Kirby who's a big fan of Stealth Hi/Byes. Mimik A member of Team Swerve. He thinks he should be the leader. He can copy peoples voices or abilities, and even transform into them. He's a big fan of becoming Punch-Out characters like Aran Ryan, Bear Hugger and Super Macho Man Anom An animal Kirby who's the youngest person in Team Swerve. However, he's also the strongest of the group, physically. He loves food. Angela The last member of Team Swerve. An angel Kirby who's very shy. Mimik and Ninko find her attractive. Aka A nature spirit that looks like a fox. He's really nothing special besides the fact he's a talking, fire breathing fox who prefers human-like women over foxes. Kumochi An attractive fairy who's devious and tricky, but still very kindhearted and sympathetic. She's part of Aka's group and loves Aka like a little girl loves a teddy bear. She'll generally try to taunt, anger or infatuate enemies by flirting with them, and once they drop their guard, she knifes them or throws them around. Shun A somewhat perverted angel boy. He likes Kumochi and Esuna. His main skills are offensive light magic, but his healing spells need work. He's jealous of Aka because Kumochi is always hugging him. Yume A quiet girl who enjoys simply laying back and relaxing. She'll generally just sit back most of the time. In battle, she tends to hang back and use Mind Magic from afar, which is essentially Telekinesis. She's also proficient at Dream Magic. Kurohoshi An Esper who hates exerting himself. However, he always replies when summoned. He attacks by summoning black colored weapons to strike with, but he'll also create large blasts of black starlight, a spell called Black Star Strike. Sasaru An overall downer, Sasaru is a boy who is half Human, half Zaribi. He doesn't come around the city very often. He generally just throws out insults everywhere, but for some reason, he's very popular with girls in his school. He doesn't consider anybody but Poppy and Avlana to be his friends, but despite his bad attitude, he won't hesitate to help someone in trouble. He uses Fire and Power magic, and uses a pair of bo-staves. Avlana A girl who's half Fairy, half Yuki-Onna. Shows interest in Madame Crystal, since she's also a Yuki-Onna. She can sleep in sub-zero temperature and still be comfortable, let alone fine. She isn't bothered by warm temperatures. She's a Tsundere, by the way. She uses Ice Magic, but can punch holes in brick walls with little effort when she's angry. Also notable is her MAJOR crush on Rac Wade, maybe more than a crush. She also used to be a major character, before RacWade stopped posting in the RP. Ezekiel A scholarly man from Merippon who teaches English Class at Twilight Academy. He's an accomplished mage, able to use spells of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and IQ alignments with ease. He also recently learned Time, Space, and Starlight magic. Plus, he also can strike with various books and is very good with a bow and arrow. His strongest weapon of all, however, is his mind. Bola Ezekiel's girlfriend and teacher's aide. Bola truly does love Ezekiel, and has traveled and bonded with him ever since she healed him from being struck by an electric bolt a siren used on him. She uses Magic Bubblegum often, but is efficient at Love Magic, IQ Magic, Ghost Magic, and using Axes. Raizo A very pervy fairy that gets drunk often. He uses Lightning Magic and is great friends with Kukaki. Apparently he can speed himself up using magnetism and static electricity somehow. Analaya An adorable little Witch girl who wants to be a princess, like one from a fairy tale. She's always very cheerful and courteous, but she has very dangerous abilities. She can manipulate Poison, and can also create protective barriers. Miashi A fairy girl who uses instruments of all sorts to command magic and cast spells. She's generally whimsical and is good friends with Murasashi. Daisuke A common fisher. He can't fight, per se, but he thinks if he has to, his fishing rod can probably do some damage. He's great friends with a group of merpeople. Geneva A mermaid who loves Daisuke. She's always there when Daisuke is fishing. She, naturally, uses Water Magic. She's also very fast, able to keep up with Blaster in a race and beat him. Joel An angel from Merippon. He uses Light magic and Flight magic to fight. He's Faith's boyfriend, and the two are always seen together. Faith An angel and Joel's girlfriend. They're almost never apart. Faith uses Light magic and Love magic. Illia Illia is a Succubus who hates feeding. She just eats like a normal person. Illia doesn't really seem to care how she looks. She enjoys eating, a lot, and loves biting and chewing. She also enjoys seed spitting. In battle, she's very offensive, breathing fire and striking with her wings. Valencia A nature spirit that looks like a human woman somewhere around 21 years old. She's actually 102 years old. She supposedly represents Valentine's Day, and it's her job to help people who are "having trouble with their love". She's very nice most of the time, but the Professor and Notar don't seem to like her. She uses Love Magic, obviously, and she uses a sword she can enhance with Love Magic. Harrow A nature spirit that looks like a crow. He's somewhere around 60 years old, and loves pulling pranks and scaring people. He apparently represents Halloween and he likes sitting on people's heads, especially Murasashi's since she's so shy. He really hit it off with Hitori when they first met. Uses Dark magic, Dream magic, Ghost magic and pecking attacks. Erokin/"Master" The leader of a carpentry/home improvement team. He's a gentle giant. He uses Hammers and Axes in battle. "Glass" A thin guy who works with Erokin. He's usually in charge of anything window or glass related, because of his gentle touch. In battle he uses healing spells of all sorts for support. Lara/"Gum" A close friend of Marissa's. They're practically sisters. Currently, she's working as a part of Erokin's carpentry/home improvement group, since she has a surprising skill with building things. Likes to use Magic Gum, but has Normal and IQ magic as a backup. Esuna A siren girl who hangs out with Shun a lot. She's very kind, but a reformed criminal thief. She was only a thief because she was too weak to take missions and because she was too poor to support herself. Esuna was previously mute. She had surgery done to fix this, but still prefers using body language to communicate for some reason. She fights with knives and a little bit of love magic. She can also use "Esuna", the spell she was named after, to remove any status problems on allies. Alice A police officer from Merippon. She's the leader of the Twilight Village group. She uses magic guns to fight. She initially comes off as rough, but she's really very friendly. She's interested in Sirens for some reason. Roke A boy who works as a police officer and received an early degree in Biology. He once did a study on the differences between Sirens and Humans. In a world where Swords and Sorcery are the norm, this guy dares to mostly use hand to hand combat, and does VERY WELL, especially since he's packing Golem looking armor. Also, he apparently knows the spell Giga Meteo, but his magic power is too low to use its full effectiveness. Dove The little sister fairy of another fairy named Thorn. Dove is apparently far too affectionate for her own good. Few people tolerate her insane levels of diabetes inducing sweetness, which involves a lot of hugs, kisses, and overall happiness. Plus UBER-GLOMPS. Unfortunately, Thorn isn't one of them... Dove is a HUGE fan of Love Magic. That's the only method of fighting she'll use, except hand to hand. Her Love Magic, however, does have a couple variations that WILL work on other females at the cost of power. Thorn The older sister of Dove and a Weapon Fairy. She forges and reforges weapons to make money for herself and Dove to live off of. She's the only commonly known fairy in Twilight Village. She dislikes her sister's over-affectionate tendencies. She has the ability to use any weapon whatsoever EXCEPT magic bubblegum. She just can't seem to get it down, possibly because she thinks of it as candy first and a weapon later. As a result, she can often be seen with any weapon except magic gum. Daiyu A man whose words are his deadliest weapon. He's a villain from Fanterra who convinced Kukaki to try to kill Professor SSBBrawler when he turned evil. He simply gets delight in bending people's wills. He has a purely defensive fighting style. Jocelyn A succubus knight who fights with a sword. She's essentially always seen with Illia. She has feelings for her comrade, but she usually acts serious, only loosening up when she's with Illia. Mentioned in passing Hideki Hideki has only been mentioned a couple times. Not much is known about him, really... At least in BitF City. Candi and Choco From the sound of it, they're a pair of Nekomatas, one a girl and the other a boy. They seem to be dating and love candy. They only appeared in Swerve's thoughts once when Ralph read his mind. Ruramu A villian from Fanterra. He planned to use a demon sealed in Baru's Weapon, a sword called Allister, to conquer the world, starting with Merippon. In the end, the demon could not be tamed, and was sealed back in Baru's sword. Ruramu hasn't been seen since that day, but evidence shows he's still alive. Kous A half fairy half pyrdemi who's name is apparently Banshee for Chaos. He has feelings for Murasashi. TV Episodes Only Erin By the sounds of it, she's Murasashi's apprentice. In "Fanterran Finale", she appears to help Murasashi and the others. Indigo Peaceman A biology teacher and a biologist. In "Indigo Peaceman's Everian Study", he studies the Professor from a distance, worrying that if he knew about the study, he'd behave differently. Category:SwerveStar's Characters